Rise of the Alchemy King
by MattWilson83
Summary: It's two years after the conquerer of Shamballa, and a new adventure begins when an ancient power is released.
1. Chapter 1

FMA: Rise of the Alchemy king.

Chapter One

"GET THEM!" Shouted a voice down a street at night.  
"THEY WENT THIS WAY!!!" Another voice said.  
"DAMN IT... I CAN'T SEE THEM!!" The first voiced shouted in annoyance.  
"WAIT THERE!" SHouted another.  
Around the corner two blonde young men came running, followed by Nazi soldiers.  
"I told you not to say anything big brother!!!" Said Al, panicked.  
"Oh shut up Al..." Ed said. "I couldn't just let them hurt those poor people just because they were Jewish."  
"I know... but now they're chasing after us!!!" Al complained, just as a shot rang passed them.  
"What the...?! They're shooting at us now??" Ed said in fright as the two Elric brothers turned into an alleyway.  
"Why do you always get us into trouble?" Al argued.  
"ME?!! You were the one who knocked down that soldier last week, getting us run out of the town." Ed argued back.  
They both stopped to argue, but before anything was said, a shot broke up their conversation.  
"Lets just get out of here!" Ed said, pushing his brother to the front.  
"Good idea big brother." Al happily agreed.

---

In another world, the world of Alchemy, a group of archeologists were digging at a site, remotely placed within a thick forest of tree's.  
All around them stone ruins stood, covered in moss, tree's and other plants growing through the cracks of the square stones.  
Statues of lion-like beasts stood proudly, and weatherworn with vines wrapped around them, at the base of a set of wide stairs that led up to what they believed was once a palace, but now nothing more than rubble.  
"Do you honestly believe this could be the Ancien City of Caelestis professor?" Asked ablonde haired female doctor in dust covered overalls.  
"It's certainly possible Sara." The short, slim and white haired professor replied. "We could be standing on the site of the capital of the most ancient empire."  
"and the suppoosed birthplace of Alchemy." Sara added.  
"Indeed." He smiled. "How much do you know of Caelsetis?"  
"Only that it was ruled by a tyrant who sacrificed humans for the 'power of the gods' or as we call it... alchemy." Sara replied.  
"Yes... the brutal use was common, but that had been a practice long before him. You shouldn't base your opinions one fact." The professor said, "King Lumen was never born a king. He was born to a priviliged family of shamen, who studied the heavens and the earth to discover and decipher the signs of the gods."  
"Signs of the gods? You mean transmutation circles?" Sara asked.  
"No, no... too early." The professor smiled, "Basic signs, like how stones and bones fell. Very prmitive, but they guided their lives by them. But it wasn't until Lumen's wife died that things began to change. He was incensed with returning her to life. Much to the annoyance of his family and the king of the time as he refused to follow the laws in order to delve into finding the gods themselves."  
"So... he ended up discovering alchemy?"  
"Yes... we're not sure how, or when, only that after leaving his home for several years he returned with new knowledge, and the ability to manipulate the earth through the use of symbols." The professor replied. "He immediately made head priest, and created a new sect, the sect of heavenly power. They soon grew in numbers and took over the protection of the kingdom. I guess you could call them the state alchemists of the day." he chuckled at the comparison. "But even so he continued his search to find the power of resurrection. Until one day... she appeared."  
"Really? A human transmutation?!" Sara interrupted.  
"I would guess so. But he also changed that day." The professor said. "They said he gained the knowledge of the gods, no longer using transmutation circles to perform wonders. Even his wife had powers. He soon dethroned the king, and took power for himself, beginning a reign of expansion through war. Accumilating great wealth, and eventually, through the use of the peoples labour created this city. But the people grew tired of the sacrifices, and the tyranical way he dealt with law breakers with death sentences. And it was a protoge of his that eventually killed him and his beloved queen."  
"And then alchemy spread throughout the world." Sara smiled.

"Indeed." The professor smiled.

Nearby, a young man was digging a trench near a wall, looking for artefacts. "Would you hurry up David!" Said a taller, older man next to him. He was a little fat, and his expression never looked happy, even when supposedly smiling.  
"Y-yes sir." THe young archeologist said as he quickened his digging.  
"You still need to be careful you idiot." The older man said, smirking.  
"Y-yes sir... sorry sir." David said, He felt down, the supervising professor was always on his back about his work, and he hated it.  
As he dug in one more time he heard a rumble, and the ground gave way, causing everyone in the area to hear the yell as he fell into a deep room.  
As everyone gathered the Professor and Sara rushed up.  
"What happened?" Sara asked.  
"That idiot David fell in a hole." he supervisor replied.  
"David?!" she gasped before moving to the hole. "DAVID!!! ARE YOU OK?" She called out in concern.  
"Hmph! I guess those two have a thing." he muttered with a grin to a couple of others.  
"DAVID!!" he cried louder.  
"I-I'm... I'M OK." he cried back. He held his head as he achingly sat up, the only source of light was from the hole above him, and his new loaction simply faded into darkness.  
"I seem to be in some kind of chamber." He said, seeing the floor was paved, and not like a cave. "I'm gonna check it out."  
"David... wait for help. You could be injured." Sara said.  
"I... I feel fine." He said as he pulled out a box of matches and sparked one for light. He mover forward and began to explore as the others began to work a securing a rope so they too could descend.

David ha quickly reached a wall, and it had writing on it, with strange symbols, obviously an ancient form of alchemic writing, and as he scanned over it, lighting one match after another, he realised he was near where king Lumen practiced his form of alchemy.  
"David... you should have waited." Sara said as she finally caught up to him, The professor, the supervisor and another archeologist in tow.  
"I know... I'm sorry." David said, he was excited. "But this wall... it proves that this is Caelestis."  
"What?!" The professor said, looking at the wall with his much brighter lamp.  
The professor took a few moments to examine the writing, as Sara checked to make sure David wasn't hurt.  
"I'm fine... really." He smiled.  
"You idiot." She said, upset with him, and slapping him on the shoulder before hugging him.  
He was a little surprised at first, their relationship had been a secret up until now to keep things more professional, but she no longer cared to hide it.  
"Amazing." The professor said, "You are correct David."~  
"Thank you professor." David smiled, Although the supervisor wasn't happy about the praise.  
"We need to study this right away. David since this is your discovery, you will assist me, if that's ok?" The professor stated.  
"O-of course professor." David replied, overjoyed.

And so, they began.

---

Back with the Elric brothers, things had looked up, they had managed to lose the persuing Nazi's by hiding in an abandoned shop.  
"Phew... They were chasing us longer than usual." Ed grinned.  
"This isn't funny brother." Al moaned. "If we keep causing trouble with them, we're gonna get on their most wanted list. Those SS or SA guys are trouble."  
"So what?" Ed said, casually shrugging off the danger. "Guys like that never last. That Hitler guy was just spouting nonsense. Who'll listen."  
"UGHH!" Al groaned.  
"Alphonse... what's wrong?" Ed sighed.  
"I wish I never came here." He pouted. "I was a state alchemist... just like you. We had powers to stop trouble and help people. But here... we don't have anything."  
"We have each other." Ed smiled.  
Al blinked, and then smiled, before smiling. "I'm sorry, I just miss everyone I guess."  
"I know." Ed said frowning sadly. "I do too."  
"Anyone in particular?" Al smirked.  
"Wh-what do you mean?!" Ed said, blushing.  
"Ha-ha... you're blushing... you miss Winry don't you?" Al chuckled.  
"What?!" Ed said, getting annoyed. "What the hell makes you say that?"  
"Because I'm sure she misses you." Al replied. "She did when she thought you were dead."  
"She... did!?" Ed asked, blushing a little.  
Al grinned. "Ed and Winry sitting in a tree...." he chuckled.  
Ed just pouted. "Oh shut up."

"Check that building." came a voice.  
"Damn it." Ed frowned. "They really are looking harder this time."  
"I told you... we've caused trouble one too may times." Al said. "What do we do now big brother?"  
"We... err... head for the museum." Ed stated.  
"Why the museum?" Al asked, curious.  
"It's a great place to hide, lots of stuff to hide in and behind." Ed grinned.  
And so the Elric brothers snuck out of the shop and headed to the museum, avoiding patrols on the way.

---

Inside the ruins of Caelstis, work was progressing well, as the professor, David and Sara worked on new area's of translation, the supervisor was organising the lighting, and the other teams who were documenting.  
He was annoyed that David, was working with the professor, and not under his supervision, he liked picking on him too much, David was such a soft guy, a coward even.  
"Professor... what's this?" David asked clearing some dust from a drawing on the wall.  
"Hmm." He said looking at it. It looked like a gate with doors, and a man stood next to it, the doors of this gateway were open, and a tunnel led to a mirrored version of the drawing. Once again and open gateway with a man.  
"Interesting. I'm not sure of the signifigance." The professor pondered. " Perhaps it leads to another chamber, perhaps there is a door around here matching the one drawn here."  
The team began to look around, there were several other chambers to search, and so they split up.  
Searching the dark corridors of the lost city was eerie for the teams, strange noises could be heard as wind passed through cracks, and bugs creeped around.  
Cobwebs were everywhere, and some even covered the whole corridor, wall to wall, floor to ceiling, but didn't stop David from passing through them.  
But it seemed that the search was in vein, since no one could find the door, as shown in the picture.  
David came to a deadend and sighed, but as he turned, he saw the supervisor was there.  
"A-any luck with your search?" David asked.  
"No... you?" He grinned.  
"No."  
"I guess you're not the hotshot now." He chuckled.  
"We... we should get back." David said, as he tried to walk past the supervisor.  
The supervisor stopped him. "You never told me about you and that hot girl Sara." He smirked. "I thought we were friends... Dave."  
"Err... we were trying to keep p-professional." David said.  
"Well... I don't like it... or you." he said as he pushed David a little.  
"H-hey!" David said."W-why are you doing this?"  
"Because I can." He smiled, "And it's fun."  
"Listen, Tom... this has got t-to stop." David said, "You can't just bully me a-around."  
"Of course I can." The superviser smirked.  
As he pushed David, David fell against the wall blocking the corridor and moved a stone. The whole corridor rumbled as the wall began to fall into the floor, revealing another room behind it... and the large doors as seen in the picture.

"Oh..." David said, upon seeing them.  
"Well, look what I found." Tom smirked.  
"You mean, we found." David said.  
Tom gave him a swift kick to David as he lay on the ground. "Like hell I'm sharing this with you. You'll give me credit or you'll not enjoy what little credit you already have." He said as he walked in further to examine the doors.

---

Ed and Al were sitting inside the museum, resting.  
"This is kinda funny." Al smiled.  
"What is?" Ed replied.  
"The museum is why we came here in the first place, and now we're hiding here." Al chuckled as he looked around from where they sat.  
"Yeah." Ed sighed.  
"What's wrong big brother." Al asked, curious at his brothers sudden sadness.  
"I was thinking about what you said earlier." Ed replied, "And I miss it too... our world, I've been here four years, the last two with you, and... I've always tried to not hink about it...and our friends."  
Al sighed, as he looked at his saddened brother. "Hey..." he smiled, "Why don't we have a look around? It'll cheer us both up."  
Ed smiled. "Sure Al."  
And with that the to Elric brothers began to look around the museum at the many exhibits they, including the newest one, relics from a recent excavation of an ancient middle-eastern site.  
"Wow." Al said, looking at the many artefacts. "Can you believe how old they think some of this stuff is?"  
"From one of the earliest civilizations." Ed said after reading an accompanying tag.  
They continued to look around until Ed saw something that immediately took his interest.  
"Hey Al... look at this." he said, pointing to a section of crumbled wall. Al came over and looked, there was a picture on it of a man standing at a large doorway, behind which was a tunnel that led to another door, with another man stood behind it. "It looks kinda familiar."  
"That's because the doors over there." Al chuckled pointing to a crumbling stone archway with large, thick, decayed doors. The whole thing propped up with scaffolding.  
Ed looked at it and walked over hurriedly as his eyes widened.  
"Oh my god Al!!!" Ed said.  
"What is it?" Al asked as he followed his brother.  
"Don't you recognise this?" Ed asked in reply.  
Al looked at it. "No."  
"They look just like the same doors that appear when we used human transmutation." Ed said, excited.  
"WHAT?!" Al said , shocked.  
"That wall... they must have used these to get to the other side... to our world." Ed said as he began to examine the arch.  
"Brother... It's probably just a coincidence." Al said. He didn't want to, or want his brother, to get their hopes up, no matter how much he wanted to.  
"Al?" Ed said after a few moments. "Look."  
Ed stood to the side and revealed that he had cleared away some dirt to reveal what looked like a small transmutation circle.  
"No way!?" Al said.  
Ed placed his hand on it and began to concentrate. But nothing happened. He tried again; and again.  
"Edward... Alchemy doesn't work in this world." Al sighed.  
"Yes it does, I've seen it, we just need a key to activating it." Ed said. "Check the other pillar."  
Ed continued to clean his side, and Al nodded, and soon found one on his.  
"Two transmutation circles... maybe it needs two people?" Ed said. Al nodded and both Elrics touched the circles, and concentrated.  
Like before... nothing happened.  
"I don't get it." Ed said, frustrated.  
"Brother, calm down. You know Alchemy energy doesn't exist in this world. Even if it did work once... it doesn't now." Al said, looking at his brother.  
"We're just missing something." Ed said, a determined look on his face.  
Ed thought long and hard, over every piece of alchemy knowledge he could remember, he was rusty, but his mind was as clear on the subject as the day he first came to this world, even the day he returned for a short while two years ago.  
Then he remembered something... ancient alchemy history, and how the first alchemists believed blood was the key to all alchemic reactions, that the power was of the body, and spirit, and for it to work, it required blood.  
In a sudden movement, Ed pulled off his gloves, and ran his normal hand over a coarse part of his mechanical arm, an arm that had long seen better days, and was covered in scraches, dents, and even some rust.  
He gritted his teeth as his palm was cut, and Al moved over to him, surprised at his sudden action. "Brother?! What are you doing?" he said, worried.  
"Blood Alphonse, ancient alchemy used blood." Ed said as he placed his hand on the circle.  
The circle glowed a brilliant blue the moment Ed's hand touched it, and both brothers smiled happily. Ed held out his metal hand, offering Al the option to do the same as he had just done.  
Al looked at his hand worried, but nodded before cutting his palm, just as Ed had done.  
The moment Al touched the second circle, it too began to glow, and the arch began to shake as a light began to eminate from behind the doors,  
"It's working Al." Ed said excitedly, "We're... going home."  
Al smiled too, finally hopeful and excited. "Yeah."

---

David and Tom had been joined at this time by Sara and the professor, and it was a mix of excitement an anger. It was obvious that Tom had been hitting David, and both Sara and the professor were not happy with the supervisor.  
"You've been nothing but trouble since you came on this dig." Sara said. "I don't care what your academic credentials are, we're archeologists, not thugs."  
Tom just stood there grinning.  
"She's right Thomas. Your behaviour has been unacceptable and..." The professor was cut off when he noticed two glowing circles on the archway of the door.  
The others turned too, to see what was happening.  
"What's going on professor?" Sara asked.  
"I... I don't know." he replied. The whole room was shaking and it seemed to be getting dangerous, but still they stayed, something was happening, and they were too curious to leave.

Ed and Al meanwhile were still at their door and slowly, the decayed doorways creaked open, the archway itself crumbling as it vibrated.  
On the other side was a bright light, different from the gateway they had previously travelled through, there were no dark entities. A safe passage?!

The doors on the other end were also opening, the group of archeologists watching as the bright light lit up the room, and reavealed it to be a large room, filled with staues, and alters, and alchemic symbols scrawled on the walls. I was quite eerie, and made more so by the bones of ancient bodies were lay in neat piles, built up the walls, rows of skulls at different heights, almost like a border.  
They could only guess how many hundreds lay there, piled high up the wall.

Ed and Al looked as the doors continued to open, and Al noticed that the already precarious archway was beginning to break, and if it did... their way home would be lost too.  
"Brother... it won't last!" Al called out.  
"I know." Ed replied. "We need to go now."  
"Is it safe?" Al asked, nervous.  
"Only one way to find out." Ed smiled.  
"I hate that way." Al pouted.  
"Well. how did you think we would find out?" Ed asked, confused. "Lets just go."  
"Ohhh... ok." Al said.  
As the two Elric brothers let go of the circles, the doors began to slowly close again.  
"Ready?" Ed asked his brother as the two of them stood, looking into the bright void.  
"Ready." Al nodded, and just like that, they entered, the doors closing behind them, a few moments later, and the arch, giving way not long after that, and the whole thing collapsing completely, leaving nothing but rubble.

On the otherside, the archeologists were watching as the doors were nw fully open.  
They stared into the light, and it was Sara who noticed something. "Th-there!" she said pointing out a darkened spot in the light as it got bigger and bigger.  
As it got bigger, they realised, it was in fact getting closer, and it wasn't just one thing.  
It was soon apparent that it was people.  
"Who are they?" David asked as the figures stepped out  
"Fu to groshakti, Lumen." Came a bellowing voice.  
The professor gasped and his eyes widened.  
"Professor?" Sara said as she saw the professor step back. "WHat did he say?"  
"He said... I am King... Lumen." he said as the figure, a tall man, dressed in long red robe, lined with gold and jewels grinned, and several men exited behind him in strange armour, and stood in front of him with swords, facing the archeologists.  
"Im-Impossible." he said, as the armed men approached.

---

Ed opened his eyes and saw a blue sky above him, clouds lingering there as birds moved around, almost like they were dancing. He felt a cool breeze over his body, and the scent of flowers. His hand clasped at the grass he was lay on as he sat up. His hand was sore from the cut, and his head was fuzzy.  
"A-Al?" He said, looking for his brother.  
"H-here." Al replied as he too sat up. not far from Ed. "Are we... home?"  
"I... I don't know bro." He said. "One way to... find out." He grinned as he stood on one knee and slapped his palms together, with a little pain because of his cut, and he could feel the oh-so familiar crackle of energy as he placed his hands on the floor, causing the ground to change, and a reform into a lifesize statue of Ed and Al, back to back.  
"I think... that means we are, little bro." Ed grinned.  
Al grinned too as he achingly stood up.  
The two Elric brothers stood together and placed a hand on each others shoulders. "We did it Al... we're finally home." he said, smiling. Al smiled too, but looked ready to cry.  
"What's up?" Ed blinked.  
"I can't wait to see the others again." He said  
"Me too pal... me too." Ed smiled.  
And with those words... they began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Elrics walked together down the road, taking in the sights around them. The sweet smelling grass and flowers of the fields moving in the cool breeze that passed over them and the ground. Where ever they had ended up was certainly a peaceful area, and very serene.  
"Big brother... I'm so glad we're home." Al said.  
"Me too Al." Ed smiled.  
After a few moments though Al had a thought, "Err... do you know where we're going?"  
"Of course not, but we're bound to meet someone soon enough." Ed chuckled.

Al sweatdropped, he knew they were lost, but Ed's optimism never ceased to make him worry. "So the plan is to walk until we can get directions?"

"Have you got a better idea?" Ed frowned. "Because sitting around and waiting sounds boring."

"Well... no." Al sighed. "I meant, where are we headed? Resembool? Central?"

Ed stopped, and then so did Al. "I guess its home first." He smiled. "We can see if Winry and Pinako are there."

"Unless they moved." Al said.

"Huh?" Ed blinked, "I doubt old Pinako would ever leave her house." he grinned.

"I guess." Al chuckled.

The two brothers continued to walk until the bright sunny day turned to a cold, full mooned night, and they were still walking.  
"M-Maybe w-we sh-should camp for the night." Al said, stuttering from the cold wind that was breezing passed them.

"Y-yeah, a w-warm f-fire w-would be g-g-good about now." Ed agreed.  
But before they could stop and look for a suitable campsite, Al noticed a light in the distance. "A camp?!" He asked.

"I dunno... but light means warmth." Ed said as he began to run down the road.

"H-HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME BROTHER!" Al shouted as he ran after Ed.

As the Elrics got closer to the light in the distance, another light appeared, and another and it became quickly apparent it was a town. At last.

The two young men walked in to town, and there were people out and about dressed up for the evening, and enjoying the company of their romantic partners.  
Ed and Al both smiled, in the other world, a scene such as this was rare in that climate of change and persecution, and it was good to see something nice again.

They looked for a place to stay when Al had a sudden realisation, "Brother... we have no money, and everything we had is from the other world."

"You're right." Ed sighed. "Maybe we could get some work for a room for the night."

"What a great first night this is going to be... working." Al sighed.

"Oh cheer up... at least we ARE back." Ed grinned, patting his brother on the back.

The two brothers headed over to a nearby bar, and it was their luck that the owner needed some help that night.  
But to the Elrics dismay, it was just washing up. But at least it got them a room for the night.

As the night progressed, Ed and Al helped by gathering glasses from the bar area that were no longer being used, and had to move around the crowd that was enjoying their night out, and enjoying live stage entertainment. Even the Elrics enjoyed it a little as they moved around the room.

It was quite a busy time and both Ed and Al worked hard at the job they were hired for, and after six hours of washing up and collecting empty glasses, they were actually able to stop and relax.  
"Phew." Al exhaled as he sat down in the empty bar. "What time is it brother?"

"A little after 1am." Ed replied as he sat down too.

Al yawned, "I'm exhausted, and it's been one hell of a day."

"You're telling me Al." Ed smirked. "And while we were working I found out where we are."

"Really?!" Al smiled. "Where?"

"A town in southern Amestris." Ed said, "Not far from Dublith." Ed looked a little sad.

"Oh." Al said, looking a little sad himself now, "Should we go there and... visit Izumi? I'm sure Sig would be happy to see us."

"If... you want to." Ed said.

"Don't you want to visit her grave?" Al asked. "You never got to say goodbye so..."

"I know, but..." Ed trailed off. "I... I wouldn't know what to say to Sig... or at Izumi's grave."  
Al looked at Ed. His brother had always respected their teacher, and he had felt bad for feeling he never lived up to her expectations, and the fact he never got to say goodbye to her properly, had always been a pain he had hidden from Al, even though Al did know.

"Ed... maybe you should at least try, maybe the words will come to you." Al said, but Ed just remained quiet for a short time.

"Al... let's just get some sleep, we can start out, early." he said before getting up to go to their room for the night.

"Brother..." Al said, standing up too.

Ed just stopped, and without turning around he just said, "Al... I'm tired."

"But brother... if we're gonna head to Dublith first, we can't just ignore it." Al said.  
Ed was quiet, and after a few moments... he left, leaving Al, alone until he sighed and sadly followed suit, by going to bed.

---

The following day found the Elric brothers doing a few extra jobs for pay, so that they could buy some supplies for their journey, and by midday they were off again on their journey home, packs on their backs, and full of energy.

Over the next few days, they walked through the country, heading north towards Dublith.  
Al was hesitating to talk about their current destination, since the subject just seemed to make his brother uncomfortable whenever it was brought up. He was concerned for his brother, he felt Ed needed to deal with it, if he was feeling bad, even after all the years that had gone by, it was something Al knew Ed had to deal with, or he could one day look back and know he had a chance, and regret never taking it.

When they finally arrived at Dublith, Al looked excited, but Ed just felt nervous.  
"Come on brother... cheer up." Al smiled, happily, "Let's head over to the butcher shop and see Sig."

Ed was a little silent when heard Al's idea. "I... umm... I don't..."

"Oh come on brother, he'll be happy to see us both." Al smiled as he pulled his brother with him as they moved to Sig's Butcher shop. Even though it had been such a long time since either had them been there, they knew the town like the back of their hands, and it hadn't changed much from when they were kids, being trained by Izumi.

The large muscular form of Sig was working in the back of his shop, handling the meat as he chopped it and prepared it for both orders and for sale out front, where a young man was stood, serving customers over the counter.  
The shop had a few people already waiting as Ed and Al entered the bell on the door ringing as it was shaken. Al stood in line with Ed excited to see the big muscular man they had once lived with while they trained with his alchemist wife.  
"I wonder how surprised he will be to see us." Al chuckled.

"Depends what he knows, if he thinks we were dead all this time, then maybe he will be." Ed sighed, a little uncomfortable being where he was.

"Come on Edward. Cheer up." Al said, looking at Ed with a sad frown.

Ed looked to his younger brother and gave a small smile.  
"Ok, Al." he said as he gave a friendly tap on the back of his younger sibling.

They waited in line as customer by customer was served.  
"How can I help you today sirs?" The assistant, named Anthony, asked with a smile.

"We're here to see Sig Curtis." Ed said. "We're old friends."

"Oh... one moment." He replied before disappearing out to the back of the shop as Ed and Al waited for a few minutes, excited to see their old friend, even Ed was at this point.  
Anthony returned after a few moments, followed by Sig, who looked as burly as ever, and stood in shock as he saw the Elrics on the other side of his counter.

"B-boys?!" he muttered before a smile came across his face.

"Hey." Al grinned happily.

Sig moved around the counter and was stood before them, as tall as ever. He placed a hand on the shoulder of each brother and smiled. "It's so good to see you again boys. It's... been so long. But..." he looked at them confused. "Aren't you dead? Or... are you ghosts?" He sweatdropped.

The Elrics also sweatdropped. "No... We're alive." Al chuckled.

"We've... just been away." Ed added.

"You must have gone very far away to be dead for four years Edward." Sig said to Ed before turning to Al,

"And Alphonse, I heard you fell at the battle of central two years ago."

"Yeah... err... well... I... ended up with brother." Al said. Both the Elrics knew explaining the fact of another world would be difficult to explain.

"Well... boys... tell me all about, tell me all your adventures." Sig smiled as he motioned them to enter passed the counter to the back room. "Anthony, take care of the store." he said as he followed the Elrics.

"Yes sir." Anthony nodded.

Sig, Ed and Al all walked up some stairs to the apartment above the shop, and Sigs home.

Sig served them all drinks and a little food, since they looked tired and hungry from their travels, and Ed and Al told him the whole story, the other world, how they each got there, and how they returned.  
Sig was obviously stunned with the entire, unbelievable story.  
"You boys have been through a lot." He said, "But it makes me so happy to see you again."

"So you believe us?" Al blinked, surprised how readily Sig took the story.

"Yes. Izumi had a theory that another world existed beyond the gates." Sig explained, "Although she would have been surprised it was as you described."

Ed looked sad at the mention of his teacher, and Sig noticed this.  
"Edward... Izumi was proud of you, you know." He said.

"Huh?!" Ed said a little shocked at the sudden words said by Sig.

"I know you think she was hard on you both, but it was because she expected so much from you, especially you Edward." Sig continued, "No offense to you Alphonse, but Edward, you showed much more instinct and natural talent. From the start she knew you had something about you, the ability to be one of the greatest Alchemists in the world."  
Tears began to run down Ed's cheek and Ed and Sig both looked shocked, as Ed was not known for crying so easily. It really had hit him hard. He had never mourned, never said goodbye, and had believed he had disappointed Izumi so much.

"B-brother?!" Al said, putting an arm on Ed's shoulder.

"I-I'm ok, Al." Ed smiled as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I... umm... Thanks Sig."

Sig smiled. "I just thought you should know how much Izumi thought of you. She cared for you both as if you were our own children, and you made her life happy, even to the last moment, her thoughts were of you."

Ed couldn't take it anymore, hearing such a thing was making him happy, but also sad. And he got up and turned away from them as he wiped even more tears from his eyes.  
"Ed?" Al said.

"I'm ok Al." He smiled as he turned back. "I... I'm just... happy to hear those words."  
Sig smiled, it made him happy Ed was feeling better, and he was, his heart felt a little lighter that moment, a long thought of weight had been lifted after so many years, and it felt good.

Sig and the Elrics spent the rest of the day together, catching up with not only the big events of the world, so that Ed and Al were up to date, but also Ed and Al talked about their own adventures in the other world.

A lot had happened to their home country, a new fuhrer had come to power, and the military and state alchemists were still a force to be reckoned with. But now, they were a little more respected, the faults of their past slowly being erased as they helped the country more and more.  
It seemed things were going well in the world. There was still violence, and still bad guys out there, but then again, they never expected it to be a perfect world, just theirs.

The following day Sig had set up the Elrics with fresh supplies and even gave them some money for the journey home to Resembool.  
Before they left though, the three of them paid a visit to Izumi's grave, where they all said a silent prayer.  
After Sig and Al were done, they began to walk away, but noticed Ed was still stood there, and before Al could say something, Sig stopped him, and gestured to let him be for a few moments.  
Ed stood there next to the grave stone, his head hung down as he thought over his history with Izumi, all the lessons, all the times they sat down to meals together, all the successes in alchemy... and even the failures.  
He smiled down at the ground, and placed his gloved Automail hand on the top of the stone, "Bye teach." he said, "And thank you."  
He grinned as he turned away and began to walk after his brother and Sig, feeling a little more contented.

Ed and Al said their goodbyes to Sig, who was, to say the least, a little emotional that they were going, and couldn't stay any longer. But he understood their want to get home, and see old friends.  
So with tears from the large muscular man, and a long wave, the Elrics were once again, on their way.

---

Far from them, in a small farming town, it was a warm day in the valley of vast fields of farmland, which were being worked by the townspeople. As they picked at the crops they all smiled, happy at their toil, and it had been a good season with many healthy vegetables that had grown well in the rich soil.  
Birds were flying in the air, happily playing with each other it seemed.  
But soon, the birds began to look like they were panicking, and it seemed every bird in the valley began to fly away; even the animals were running scared.

Each man, woman and child, in the fields, and the town all stopped as they looked at the sight.  
The sky growing black, and noisy, with all the air-born creatures, and the stampeding beasts that just ran passed the humans as if they weren't even there.  
"What's going on?" one man asked another. But he was just given a stare and a head shake as a reply.  
Who could know?  
But soon enough the noise and the animals disappeared, and the workers all stood, looking back at where the animals had ran from, curiosity having grabbed them and keeping them rooted to the spot.  
But as the eerie silence grew less tolerable, people began to feel uneasy, never had they heard such silence, only the tree's made a noise as the wind blew through the branches.  
Suddenly there was a new sound, a crackling sound.  
It was small at first, but was getting louder... it was coming closer.  
And on then the people noticed something else, the tree's far away were disappearing, changing, and the changes were getting closer and closer until energy burst out from between the tree's and into the valley.  
The moment the townspeople saw this they began to run, as fast as they could, leaving all they hand in hand so they could move faster.

As the wave of energy swept through the valley, it continued to engulf all it touched, leaving behind a stone road, the ground itself darkened as if it was drained of life and colour. The minerals themselves removed.  
And anyone caught in the energy was immediately surrounded in a cage, and held prisoner.

The panicked people scared ran, and ran harder, but soon, the whole valley was changed.

But this wasn't the only place... other towns had the same fate, and centred in all of the devastation was an enormous city and temple.

And in the middle of it, stood a man, a tall man, dressed in a long red robe, lined with gold and jewels surrounded by the same energy as the wave, that not only covered the land, but also the city as it built itself.  
Alchemy was draining the land, and to make this city, and the man, a smile on his face, "Caelestis... is reborn!" cried the ancient king, Lumen.


End file.
